After the War
by FlameOfIllumination
Summary: Pippin and Merry lived together for a time, in Crickhollow.


_Merry__ and Pippin lived together for some time at Crickhollow…The two young Travellers cut a great dash in the Shire with their songs and their tales and their finery, and their wonderful parties. 'Lordly' folk called them, meaning nothing but good._

_._

_._

"Pass the mushrooms Pip."

"None left Merry."

"What do you mean you greedy pig, there's a basketful beside you."

"Yes but these are mine."

"We'll have to start calling you Fatty, instead of Fredegar."

The two hobbits bantered together happily, every sunlit day in their happy Shire lifting from them the darkness and care given them by their service in the War of the Ring.

Though at nights sometimes, Pippin would scream in his sleep, remembering the _palantir_, remembering Him, always Merry was there to wake him, remind him that it was all over and Sauron, and in return Pippin would soothe Merry's nightmares away as the thoughts of the Witch King, and the feel of his Black Breath would come to his sleeping mind.

Yet everyday the memories faded, and became distant shadows dissipating in the bright sunlight and clear waters of the Shire. They rode through the Shire together, armour glinting in the sunlight and shared songs and tales of Rohan and Gondor with each other, and anyone else who cared to listen- which wasn't many, hobbits being more inclined to tales of food and drink, of their own woods and fields.

Every few weeks they would visit Sam, and drag him away from wife and child to ride the Shire with them, and how the villagers smiled to see their Mayor, riding on his pony, flanked by the two tall and armoured hobbits, singing and chanting, the word 'Oliphaunt' standing out as Sam took his turn.

That evening the two returned home, tired but happy. Merry slung his arm around Pippin's shoulder and said "I'm glad you're here with me."

.

.

_1432, Shire Reckoning: Meriadoc, called the Magnificent, becomes Master of Buckland._

_._

_._

"Well Merry, this is a strange day." Peregrin Took laughed, and clapped his friend and cousin on his shoulder.

"Yes, now bow before the Master," Merry intoned in a somber voice.

Pippin punched his friend lightly on the shoulder and said,

"I'll bow before you when the King comes in person and forces me to my knees, and when Gandalf comes back from Over-the-Sea and hits me with his staff."

Merry shook his head and laughed again.

.

.

_1434, Shire Reckoning: Peregrin becomes the Took and Thain. King Elessar makes the Thain, the Master, and the Mayor Counsellors of the North-kingdom. Master Samwise is elected Mayor for the second time._

"We are distinguished company now." Merry said, raising his ale to his friends, "The Thain, Master of Buckland, and Mayor," he continued.

"Not that you were both not distinguished hobbits already." Sam said diffidently. "Prince of Halflings in Rohan and Gondor."

"You too Sam. I remember Gondor as well as you do." Pippin chimed in.

Merry and Pippin grinned, as careless as boys despite their advancing middle age.

"Praise them, Frodo and Samwise, Praise them with great praise!" they shouted, alarming the other patrons of the Green Dragon, and giving more credence to the rumours that the Took and the Master were mad.

Sam blushed hotly, and hissed at them. "Shh."

"I miss Frodo sometimes." Merry said, contemplatively.

Sam nodded, and Pippin looked thoughtful. "I wish he could see us now. See what we are."

"He could be mayor," Sam said simply, then rose from the table. "I'm getting more ale."

Merry and Pippin looked at each other. "Poor Sam. He always loved Frodo so." Pippin said.

Merry nodded. "I loved cousin Frodo too, but don't worry Pip. You and I are together till the end, I shan't leave you like Frodo left Sam."

Pippin smiled. He would remember that promise.

.

.

Diamond Took died long before her husband, and Pippin mourned her for a year or more. Merry was his only comfort.

The two hobbits watched their children grow, until at last the King called them to Gondor, and they went together, handing their offices over to their sons.

"I feel bad, leaving Sam like this, with Rosie dead," Peregrin said, bent in his saddle.

Meriadoc coughed. "It's all right. Sam's leaving."

"What do you mean?" the Took asked, his voice reminding Merry of far off times when the two had roamed the fields and Pippin had asked him questions on everything and anything.

Merry's voice was sad. "He is going over the sea, like Frodo. Like he always wanted to, way back when we first found him by the Shores of the Sea."

Merry coughed again, and spat on the ground. Pippin watched him in concern.

_1484, Shire Reckoning:_ Master Meriadoc _"and Thain Peregrin went to Gondor and passed what short years were left to them in that realm, until they died and were laid to rest in Rath Dínen among the great of Gondor._

_**Edited and re-released, sans typos.**  
_


End file.
